coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9834 (29th July 2019)
Plot Once alone with Seb, Alina tells him her story, about how Rachel and her husband brought her to the UK to work and repay money she owed them. They have her passport so she can't leave even if she wants to. Seb can see that she's being exploited but Alina wants to stay in order to send money home to her family. Kate admits to Sophie that Jenny is right about her lacking direction. As they wait for the doctor, Robert learns from a proud Vicky that Tyler has been invited to the Youth Foundation Awards. Word spreads that a Japanese maple tree has been uprooted from Victoria Gardens. Chesney hears and puts two and two together. Kevin considers not renewing his season ticket for County after another dismal season. Sophie tells Kevin she's patched things up with Paula. He warns her to keep Paula away from his house. Bernie denies stealing the maple tree and chalks it up to coincidence. Alina meets Seb at Victoria Gardens after work to make sure that he'll keep her secret. He complies in order to keep her family safe but refuses to give up on her. Robert finally calls Michelle and tells her he's shopping for ingredients and forgot that his phone was on silent. Johnny decides it's too soon to administer tough love. Kate returns and makes reparations with her father and stepmother. Bernie eventually admits to "liberating" the tree from Victoria Gardens. Chesney demands she replant it or he'll report her. Bernie grudgingly agrees. Seb keeps watch outside the Sparkle Lounge and is shocked to see Jan emerge from the establishment. Robert and the Tylers are told that Vicky has gallstones and the baby is fine. Robert promises that the baby is his top priority from now on. Tim advises Kevin not to make Sophie choose between him and Paula. Kevin decides to make peace with them both. Seb questions Jan about his movements. Jan only admits to being at the Sparkle Lounge when Seb brings it up and explains that he was doing building work there. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Doctor - Mudassar Dar Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Examination bay and corridor *Sparkle Lounge - Exterior and back room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb refuses to turn a blind eye to Alina's plight; Robert reassesses his priorities in light of Vicky's scare; and Kevin remains hostile towards Paula. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,370,045 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes